Boxer Boy
by LaynaPanda
Summary: He was enchanted by her beauty even though she was sweating and looked like someone had ran over her with their bike. Do girls like her even come to boxing tournaments? —Natsu


**a/n: **I don't even know... I saw something related to boxing and this popped up. Anyways, happy December! Hope you guys like this new one-shot of mine... o;

* * *

He was a world-wide champion boxer with a body built for boxing and a face for modeling. He looked perfect and the one reason a lot of people watch boxing is for him and for him only.

Natsu Dragneel, boxer champion of Magnolia, never once lost a fight. And even if he did, he came back twice as badass and beat them within the one minute mark.

He was built and strong and not only was he talented in his fighting skills, he had a perfect personality. Sure, he would curse the media and flick the paparazzi time to time but he was annoyed since they were always up in his face. Always asking questions, flashing the camera in his face, and always cornering him making him feel claustrophobic.

He almost punched a guy in the face for shoving his mic in his face.

He was proud he was titled world champion and his friends were too—now all he needed was to make sure he could beat a boxer from Phantom tonight.

* * *

"Come on, Lu-Chan, it'll be fun! You can see Gajeel beat some guy to the pulp on stage!" The blue-haired mother said furiously as she tried to keep her little monster in check by changing his diaper. "Even though I know the guy... I still want Gajeel to win because he's my husband!"

"Levy-Chan, you're just talking to yourself and making little Gajeel cry even more."

"His name is _Gavy_ for the last time, and _I'm_ not making him cry, it's you and your negativity."

"Gavy sounds like Gravy and therefore, little Gajeel sounds better."

Levy groaned as she picked up her seven month old child and placed him in her hip, bouncing him up and down a bit. "So, you in? Eh? Eh? You can watch Gajeel beat men up."

"Sorry, I'm not into boxing..."

"Just come with us and support him! That's all I'm asking—we can go for food afterwards, what do you say?" Lucy groaned and pouted as she turned her television off, turning to look at Levy with a glare. "You're lucky I'm just out of groceries and I want food."

"That's right. Now go change into something decent! Sweatpants do _not_ work at the arena."

"What's wrong with this?!"

"It's _hot_ in there and you could actually meet someone so go change into one of your miniskirts and stuff," Levy scolded as she pushed Lucy away, bouncing the whining child. Levy watched Lucy grumble to herself and drag herself into her room, turning to look back at her son. "Gavy, stop crying, we'll see daddy soon, huh? How about it?"

The infant gasped and giggled as he heard his mother say they'll be going to see his father, a gurgle escaping his lips. Levy sighed and kissed his temple, stroking the little hair he had on top of his round head. "You're lucky I love you."

Gavy gurgled once more earning a laugh from Levy, the Redfoxes turning to look down the hallway to see Lucy dressed and ready to go.

"Whoa, that was fast." Levy said as she held onto the tiny fist of her son, watching as Lucy scowled and struggled to put her earrings in.

"Have you seen my boots?"

"I think they're in your closet." Levy replied making the blonde groan again. "So, I'm going to start up the car and strap this little monster in so come out whenever you're ready, okay?"

Levy heard a grumble come from her lips and decided that was a yes, grabbing her son's baby bag and her purse to head out to the parking lot, leaving Lucy alone in her flat to scream about how her boots weren't in her closet.

~**X**~

"Gross, there are sweaty men everywhere!" Lucy cried out as she dodged a guy who was sweating a waterfall next to her, scrunching her face up in disgust. Levy sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked through the crowd, smiling at the people she knew.

Once they found their front row seats, they sat down and watched the people come and go.

"Urgh, this place is disgusting and so humid. I feel like I'm going to throw up,"

"Stop complaining Lu-Chan, get used to it. You forget about it once you watch the match; can you hold Gavy? I think he's tired of being in my arms."

Lucy groaned for the millionth time that day as she grabbed a hold of the baby and placed him on her lap, the child squealing in delight. She smiled and grabbed his tiny fists, making sure he didn't fall or grabbed something dangerous.

Levy was lucky she was a sucker for babies.

"Oh! Oh! Lu-Chan, look! It's Gajeel! Gajeel!"

"Levy-Chan, calm down, you see him every day."

"But I get more excited when I see him all suited up and ready to beat people up!"

Lucy sweat-dropped as she turned to look at the professional boxer who just entered the arena, a huge smirk appearing on his face as he saw his family in view. Levy looked more excited about this fight than Gajeel did and somehow, she wondered how the two got together.

Lucy bounced the small child up and down on her knee as the whole place got even louder and started to hurt her ears, listening to hear them chant someone's name.

_Natsu! Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!_

Her head started to throb as the chants and music boomed in her ear, the light suddenly turning off to have the spotlights go everywhere, trying to find the so-called champion be announced to come through. The introduction was very flashy and very attention-grabbing; Lucy was sort of curious whom this person might be.

Who would want to be announced with this kind of celebration?

Suddenly, a sudden burst of confetti made her jump half a mile in her seat, her whole body turning cold for a second. She looked down to see Gavy just giggling like he always did, wondering how he wasn't so affected by this when she was.

"_Ladies and gentleman! The moment we've all been waiting for—the world-champion boxer has arrived! Let's give a big uproar for the one and only, Natsu Dragneel!"_

The whole arena went into a big uproar as a man in a red satin robe came running out of the place, red boxing gloves resting on his broad shoulders as he had bandages wrapped around his hands. He had black shorts on as a wide grin decorated his handsome figure.

Lucy seemed to be enchanted by his beauty.

"Up against the world-champion, Natsu Dragneel, we have the phantom champion, Gajeel Redfox!"

The whole arena erupted in a roar, Levy's screaming making Lucy's ears ring.

After the screaming and the chanting died down, the referee brought the two champions to the middle, making them shake hands and acknowledge each other. After exchanging a few insults and words, the two boxers smirked among each other, ready to see who'll be named champion.

"Alright, when I say break, I want a clean break... in the event of a knock-down, you will be directed to go to a neutral corner. Are there any questions?"

"If I knock this metal-face within the one minute mark, am I proclaimed champion?"

"That's impossible, Salamander. _I'll_ be the one to knock you down,"

"Let's see about that!"

"Boys, boy! You are both professionals so I expect a good, clean fight!" He glared at the two males who only snickered in the process. "Protect yourself at all times! No hitting below the belt area and no dirty talk on stage. Okay, touch gloves and come out at the bell!"

Gajeel and Natsu both fist bumped one another and went to their respected corner, strapping on their gloves by receiving the help from their manager.

"Ahh, the match is about to start! Lu-Chan, aren't you excited?!" Levy started to squeal as she looked back at her friend to see her totally frozen in her spot. Levy furrowed her brows in confusion and followed her eyes where they were staring at Natsu, a small smirk crawling up her lips.

"Hey Lu-Chan, are you staring at Natsu?"

Lucy immediately snapped out of her trance and flushed, shaking her head violently. "W—what?! Why would _I_ look at some stupid boxer?! I mean—he's not even that cute!" The blonde snorted making Levy roll her eyes. "Right, well, then what are you staring at?"

"I'm just looking at the match! Jeez, Levy-Chan. By the way, I think your son is Satan because he's doesn't get scared or doesn't do anything about the noise."

Levy giggled and pulled her son into her lap, showing her the side of his head.

"Earplugs, Lu-Chan. Gavy have sensitive ears and he's still a baby so, I put these on before matches."

Lucy slowly nodded as she focused her attention back at the match, noticing that it has started. She watched as the two men swung and grinned like mad-man, the two making it seem like it was some sort of game.

Why were they so happy about beating each other up?

Lucy watched as Natsu, the pink-haired boxer, swung and punched Gajeel right in the face making him reel backwards a bit, a strong punch coming right back. The champion fell backwards and skid making Gajeel crackle.

"You've got to be better than that salamander!"

Natsu stood back up with determination written all over his face as he pulled his arm back and gave a hard blow to his face, making the taller male fall backwards on his bum.

The crowd went wild after Gajeel fell, screams and chants filling the air once more.

"What was that, tin can? I couldn't hear you after your ass hit the floor," A wide smirk emerged on his lips making Gajeel growl, standing back up to wobble a bit. "You give one mean punch, I'll give you that. But I'll beat you because my wife and kid are here,"

"Levy and Gavy are here?!"

Gajeel pointed his fist to where Levy and Gavy was, his onyx orbs trailing to see the happy family cheering on their father. His eyes widened along with his grin but when he saw the woman holding Gavy, he seemed to be frozen.

"Don't space out of me, Natsu!" Gajeel shouted as he nailed Natsu right in the jaw, the boxer flying back to hit the ground. He groaned in pain as he tried regaining his vision and strength, hearing the screams and gasps of people around.

"1!" The referee shouted as he slammed his palm against the ground. Natsu growled as the second number soon came after, his body moving on his own to stand right back up and punch Gajeel's face as hard as he could.

"Gajeel!"

"Levy-Chan! Calm down! You can't go up there and punch him!"

Natsu turned his head in amusement as he watched as his friend tried coming up where he was and punching him for knocking out her husband. It was even funnier since she was at least a foot shorter then he was. But what really caught his eyes was the blonde next to her, holding the little monster in her arms.

She was _beautiful_. He didn't know women like her liked boxing or even came to boxing tournaments. All he knew was that she was beautiful and she was Levy's friend which means he actually had the chance to talk to her!

"3! Gajeel Redfox is down!"

The bell rang and everyone stood up to cheer for the champion, his arms shooting up to show that he was victorious and he was champion.

A large grin decorated his face as he did a full 360 circle, turning to watch his fans scream and shout. He turned back around and faced the two once more, his onyx eyes gaining contact with the brown ones that belonged to the beautiful blonde.

He flashed a smile and watched as her pale face turned pink, his heart skipping a beat as he watched her smile back shyly. He pulled his gloves off and threw them down next to the knocked out Gajeel that was being aided by his wife and the others, the boxer ducking down and jumping off the stand to walk towards the nervous-looking blonde.

"Hey there," Natsu said breathlessly, looking to see Gavy reaching for him and the woman turning beet red. He pulled Gavy out of her grip and placed him against his chest, his eyes locking with the brown ones that seemed to twinkle in the light.

"H—hi..."

"I'm Natsu... what's your name?"

"I'm L—Lucy..." She squeaked, making him chuckle. "It's nice to meet you. I just couldn't help but come talk to you—you're really pretty, y'know."

"T—thanks..?" Lucy muttered, trying her best to cover up her nervousness around him. He was utterly gorgeous and he was talking to _her!_ In front of _everyone!_ They were all staring at them and she felt so self-conscious.

"So, uh, you friend's of Levy and Gajeel?"

"Yeah... we've been friends since High School, actually."

"Cool. I was actually—"

"Natsu! I can't believe you knocked out Gajeel! I'm going to kill you for doing this to him! Look at him!" Levy shouted earning their attention. They turned around to see the blue-haired woman giving him a glare and scowl as the medics carried Gajeel away, a smirk crawling up his lips. "He's going to be fine! Leave me alone, I'm trying to hit on your friend over here!"

"Lu-Chan, slap him and walk away!" Levy shouted back, making Natsu chuckle. He turned back and grinned widely at Lucy who gasped and flushed once again.

"So, how about I take you out sometimes?"

"M—me?"

"No, Gravy." He sarcastically said, rolling his eyes. Lucy gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you call him Gravy too?!"

"Yeah, because Gajeel and Levy are idiots and named their son Gavy which sounds and is spelled almost like Gravy so I call this little monster Gravy." Natsu cooed at the child, bouncing him up and down. "So anyways, dinner?"

"As long as you're paying,"

"I can cook for you." He suddenly said making her eyebrow cock towards him. "You can cook?"

"No."

"Then why—"

"I don't know—I thought you girls liked it when a guy could cook. I can try—I mean, just don't get angry when I food poison you or something." He shrugged carelessly making Lucy stare at him in awe. After a moment, she giggled, making Natsu stare at her in amazement. "You're really weird!"

"You're the weird one."

"Says the guy with pink hair."

"It's _salmon,_ it's cool, babe."

"Is this how you get the ladies?"

"Only the pretty one with blonde hair and brown eyes named Lucy." He smirked making her smile shyly. She took the whining child back into her arms and gave his shoulders a pat, walking away a bit. "I'm going to go find Levy and give her Gravy back and maybe I'll come with you."

"I'll find you! We can go this fancy restaurant and—!"

"I rather have some pizza, boxer!" She shouted making the corner of his lips curl into a smile. He watched her leave with the small child in her arms, turning to see the press and his fans all up on his face once more.

"Natsu! Natsu! Who was that girl and why did you ask her out?!"

"Is she your girlfriend!?"

"Who is she?!"

His whole face turned into a happy expression as he tried suppressing the grin that was fighting his way up his face. He covered his grin and looked away in amazement as everyone keep bombarding him with questions about the blonde.

"You can say she's my soulmate."

* * *

**a/n:** yeah, I tried and I failed.  
I don't think I did a good job on this. I'm really tired, baking cookies and stuff for Christmas. -,-  
oh well, I hope you guys liked it. It seems a bit rushed and I feel like its irrelevant and pretty stupid but you guys tell me.

thank you for reading and happy holidays! C:


End file.
